The Critic
by lilkawa
Summary: Gwen is Camelot's fearless restaurant critic, Arthur runs Pendragon Red, an old restaurant
1. Chapter 1

_Merlin_ doesn't belong to me.

**The Critic**

Guinevere Adams walked out of the restaurant and waited for a taxi. She had just left Le Fay's a new restaurant in Camelot and as usual the service had been great, the food even better. She was getting frustrated, not that she wanted the food to be bad but it wasn't possible that every restaurant in Camelot had no waiting time, had good service and she always got a good table.

As she looked around she saw her picture. No wonder she had been given that table. Everybody knew who she was.

Guinevere was a restaurant critic, a job she really loved. She worked with The Camelot Review and it had taken her four years to get to the top. At first her editor Morgana Grayton had stuck her in the fashion department until a chance assignment had taken Gwen where she'd always wanted to be. The food department. The paper's regular restaurant critic, Vivian had gone on her honeymoon and Gwen had stepped in. She had been so good at it, and when Vivian had resigned, her husband had been offered a job overseas; Gwen had been given her shot and here she was a year later. She was the most feared and fearless critic in Camelot.

A taxi pulled up and Gwen got in. the cabbie smiled at her said, "You're Guinevere Adams, the food lady." Gwen nodded and smiled at him. "So what did you think of that restaurant," the cabbie continued, "Should I take the missus there for a meal?"

As Gwen assured him that the restaurant was very good. If even a cabbie was able to recognize her, then how much more the restaurant proprietors and staff? No wonder every place she visited these days was nearly perfect. Everyone knew who was.

000

"That isn't good news," Morgana said when Gwen told her later that day. "We have to do something."

"Maybe their food and service is that good…" Gwen began only to be interrupted by Morgana's, "they've been taking us for a ride; we have to assume that all the reviews we've written over the past one or even three months have been fake. We have to do something; the reputation of Camelot's most respected newspaper is at stake."

Gwen knew her much The Camelot Review met to Morgana. It was quite literally her life and she will kill anyone who threatened it. She only hoped she wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

000

"What's up with Morgana?"

Gwen had gone to the fifth floor to talk to Elyan, her brother and his partner Percy. Percy and Elyan were best friends and they worked the crime beat of The Camelot Review.

"She found out that some restaurants may have been duping us," Gwen told them and explained the whole story.

"I bet she's going to make you go back again," Elyan said. "You know how obsessive she is."

"How much The Camelot Review means to her you mean," Percy replied. "She acts like it's a living breathing person."

"Intruders beware."

They all laughed, Morgana could really be harsh at times but none of them could ask for a better boss. She knew what she wanted and always went for it but she was loyal and always protected them, no matter what the cost.

000

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" Gaius asked Morgana when she explained her plan to him. Gaius was the owner of The Camelot Review as well as being Morgana's uncle. He had been its editor until eight years ago when poor health had forced him to retire.

"We can't have people taking us for a ride," Morgana insisted. "Our reputation is at stake."

"But doing that," Gaius asked. "Do you think it's really necessary?"

"Of course it is," Morgana replied dismissively.

"I doubt Gwen will agree," Gaius pointed out.

"She will," Morgana replied. "She also has a flair for the classics. I'll convince her it's like _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ or _Measure for Measure_."

"And that will work?"

"Then I'll threaten Elyan and Percy," Morgana replied. "She'll do anything for them."

In the end Morgana didn't have to blackmail Gwen or even tell her about the classics, Gwen was ready for an adventure. Operation Undercover Restaurant critic was a go.

000

Arthur was frustrated.

The family restaurant Pendragon Red was failing and had been doing so for many years. It was Uther's fault of course; he refused to realize that times had changed and that people were interested in new and exotic dishes. That the standard fare the restaurant had served for the past hundred years wasn't good enough anymore. They couldn't afford to expect the reputation that Uther's father had had to tide them over anymore. People expected much more these days and they certainly had more choices. All in all Arthur was glad that they still received customers, although they were not as many as Arthur would have liked.

Arthur had attended a very good culinary school and worked under the most celebrated chef in London and had returned home ready to change the image of the restaurant. Uther had listened to his son's ideas but none of them had ever been implemented. Arthur would have given up and left the business hadn't it been for his father's failing health.

Uther was very sick and so for the first time in the four years since Arthur had returned home, he was going to get a chance to really run the restaurant. Not that it was going to be easy. Uther still insisted to making all the decisions.

Arthur read about the other restaurants and had even visited a couple. They all had great reviews from The Camelot Review, which was the most influential newspaper in Camelot; although Arthur hadn't gotten as good service as Guinevere Adams the restaurant critic had said they gave. Still inspite of that, people preferred to go to those restaurants that she gave good reviews to, she hadn't been to Pendragon Red yet and at first Arthur had been grateful, she would have crushed them, but now Arthur really wanted her to visit them.

Arthur needed Guinevere Adams to visit Pendragon Red. She was the one person who could save them.

000

"I'll call Gaius," Merlin told Arthur. Merlin and Arthur were best friends and they worked together at Pendragon Red, no one knew wines as well as Merlin. Hunith, Merlin's mother and Gaius were old friends.

"What will he do?" Arthur asked.

"He'll get Gwen to visit the restaurant," Merlin replied, "and she'll be impressed and then everyone will want to eat at Pendragon Red again."

Arthur doubted that Merlin's plan would work but he let Merlin go through with it. It couldn't hurt to call Guinevere Adams.

000

"It's perfect," Morgana told Gaius when he told her about Merlin's call. "It will be Gwen's first cover assignment. They'll never know what hit them and we'll write the truth about at least one restaurant in Camelot." Morgana was ecstatic.

000

"You're going to wear a disguise," Elyan was surprised.

"I don't know why you're surprised," Gwen replied. "You two do it all the time."

"We write about criminals," Elyan reminded her. "You are going to eat at a restaurant."

Gwen threw yet another outfit onto the sofa. "I thought I would dress up as an old woman," she said, "or maybe a man. What do you think?"

"I think that that is just crazy," he replied, "but I know just the person to help."

Gawain arrived a few minutes later. He worked at the Camelot Royal Theatre as a costume designer and make-up artist. After he got Gwen ready he said, "And don't you dare think I'm letting you go by yourself."

Gawain had let Gwen's hair down – Gwen always had her hair up, did things to her face, and made her wear a dress – she always wore suits. She looked very different, a relaxed, younger and carefree Gwen. She had complained saying that she doubted Morgana would be happy with the disguise.

"If anyone at that restaurant recognizes you," Gawain told her, "I'll get you a ticket for every opening night."

"You do that already," Gwen reminded him, "I never have time to attend."

"I am that confident," Gawain replied. "When do we leave?"

000

Arthur stood at the door as he always did to welcome the guests to the restaurant. It had been two weeks since Merlin had called Gaius and they had been told that Guinevere Adams was to eat at Pendragon Red and Arthur doubted she'd ever show up but he kept doing what he did, ensuring that the guests who entered through the red and golden doors all received quality service.

Gwen and Gawain got out of the taxi and walked towards Pendragon Red.

000


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen sat on the park bench and looked at the water. She was waiting for Gawain; they were supposed to be spending the day – her first day off in weeks – together. True, they had dined together at Pendragon Red two nights ago but that had been work. The restaurant had been great and she had already written her glowing review and was waiting for publication on Saturday.

Gwen and Gawain had entered the restaurant and had been immediately impressed by the look by the place; the whole place was tastefully decorated. When they led to a table, Gwen and Gawain were served by very friendly and knowledgeable staff. The food was very good and when they informed their waiter she called the chef, who turned out to none other than Arthur, their host or so she thought, himself. Gwen was surprised and pleased to see that he gave every table the same attention.

She had been worried when Arthur lingered at their table that he had recognized her but when she saw that he was paying the same attention to all the other guests she relaxed.

"I must say that I haven't enjoyed eating out like this in a long time," Gwen told Gawain as they lingered over their dessert.

"I wish I could say it was all me," Gawain replied. "But I think this place has a lot to do with it."

"It's great," Gwen agreed. "I can't believe I've never eaten here before."

000

Gwen's phone rang. "Tell me you were held up by the breakfast you're bringing me," she told Gawain.

"I'm sorry." Gawain told her in reply. "Something's come up at work, I have to cancel."

"You can't do this to me," Gwen told him. "I'm already in the park waiting for you."

"I'll make it up to you." Gawain promised and hung up.

Gwen stared at the water wondering how she was going to occupy her day.

000

Arthur left the flat and headed towards the park. It was Monday and the Pendragon Red was closed and for once he had no meetings or other pressing business. It was his first day off in months.

000

"I'm sorry," Arthur said reaching out to steady the woman infront of him.

"It's fine," Gwen replied and smiled thinly at the man who had bumped into her.

Arthur looked at the woman and smiled. "So we meet again," he said, and at her quizzical look added, "You dined at Pendragon Red on Saturday."

Gwen had recognized him. Arthur Pendragon. He hadn't recognized her on Saturday but he probably did now. She hoped he wasn't here to try and get her to write a perfect review for their restaurant.

Arthur picked up her bags and things which had fallen when they'd bumped into each other.

"So, you're from out of town? Here to take in the sights?" Arthur asked her pointing at the tourist map and the ticket stub from Whisper's Fields that had fallen out of her bag. Gwen stared at him. Was she crazy? Or was it possible that Arthur didn't recognize her? She realized that he was staring at her and replied, "sort of." It wasn't completely a lie she told herself, she and Gawain had planned to visit the Natural History Museum and the National Gallery. And her family was from Whisper's Fields.

"Then you're in luck," Arthur replied, "I am the best tour guide in town."

"Really?"

"I don't want to brag," he replied, "but you can ask anyone and they'll tell you the same."

Gwen didn't say a word. She still couldn't believe that Arthur Pendragon couldn't recognize her as the restaurant critic. On the other hand maybe he was pretending, trying to charm her. She was sad to say that she had had such experiences were she was sent expensive gifts to try and convince her to give good reviews. One man had had roses sent to her every day for six months.

"I'm Arthur, by the way," he told her.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur," Gwen replied and they shook hands.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Arthur asked.

"Right," Gwen laughed self consciously, "Mary Smith." It was the alias Morgana had chosen for her.

"Really?" Arthur asked. Gwen grimaced inwards. She should have known. He knew who she was. Of course he did. Everyone knew who she was.

"I could have sworn that your name was Tatiana," Arthur continued, "Serena or even Cassandra."

"Sorry to disappoint." She sighed with relief.

"On the contrary," he replied. "I like it. It suits you."

"Okay then," Gwen said and would have walked away but Arthur took her hand. "How long are you in town for?" he asked.

"Not long," Gwen replied.

"But you're here for the day, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. That gives me some time," Arthur said. "Not much, but some time."

Gwen was staring at him shock and Arthur was quite shocked as well. He usually had a hard time talking to women especially those that he didn't know well but this Mary Smith was easy to talk to.

"Time for what?" she asked him.

"To get to know you, of course."

"You're assuming that I want to get to know you," Gwen told him drily.

"I am, aren't I?" he asked. "Okay, are you married or in a serious relationship?"

"No."

"So I have as good a chance as anyone," Arthur replied. "The only problem that I can see is that you're from Whisper's Fields."

"Whisper's Fields?" Gwen asked.

"I saw the ticket stub," Arthur replied sheepishly. "I didn't mean to peek into your bag."

Gwen's family was originally from Whisper's Fields a small town about fifty miles away from Camelot. Their grandparents still lived there and Gwen visited them when she could, her last visit had been three months ago and she probably had left the ticket stub in her bag.

"But that's the end of the world," Arthur continued. "I could take a few days off and visit you or you could come to Camelot. What do you do?"

"I'm a writer," Gwen replied.

"You saw our restaurant," Arthur replied. "Father really needs me but I can leave on Sunday evenings and spend my Mondays with you."

"Stop."

"I'm moving kind of fast, aren't I?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Gwen told him. "You don't even know me."

"In that case would you like to spend today with me?" Arthur asked her.

"No."

"I promise not to make any future plans," Arthur said and smiled at her. Gwen found herself saying yes while wondering all the while if she had taken leave of her senses.

"First, we'll go to my second favourite place for breakfast," Arthur told her.

"Second favourite?"

"My favourite is my flat," Arthur replied. "It's just around the corner but since I'm trying not to scare you off, I won't suggest that you come home with me without knowing me."

And so began the most incredible day Gwen had ever had. They visited the National Gallery and the Natural History Museum and he hired a boat and they saw the rest of the sites from the river, had a picnic and even went strawberry picking.

"Do you really have to go home tonight?" Arthur asked her in the evening.

"Yes." Gwen had had a really great time but she was pretending to be Mary or my Mary, as Arthur insisted on calling her. She knew he would hate her when he found her who she really was.

"Then I guess I shouldn't wait," Arthur replied.

"Wait for what?"

"For this," Arthur replied and leaned in and kissed her. When Arthur pulled back, Gwen pulled him back and kissed him soundly. When they came up for air they both could have sworn that the ground beneath them had shifted.

Arthur would have walked her to train station but luckily for Gwen he received a phone call and had to leave before her train arrived.

000

"So how was your day?" Gawain asked. "I called you when I was finally free but you didn't pick up." Gwen had been surprised to find nineteen missed calls including ten from Gawain, and five from Elyan. She hadn't even heard her phone ring the whole day.

"You'll never believe who I spent the day with," she replied.

"So won't even bother to try," Elyan said.

"Arthur Pendragon." Gwen replied and told them all about her incredible day.

000

"Where were you today?" Merlin asked his friend.

"I was just out," Arthur replied. "Walking and stuff."

"Really?" Merlin knew how much Arthur hated walking.

"I met someone," Arthur said.

"Where? Who?"

"Her name's Mary Smith, she's from Whisper's Fields," Arthur replied. "But you know her as well; she dined at the Red on Saturday." Merlin had a very vague recollection of Gwen and pointed out to his friend that she had been dining with someone. A man.

"What's so interesting anyway?" Arthur asked. Merlin was reading The Camelot Review.

"That restaurant critic, Guinevere Adams," Merlin replied. "She's given an interview."

"So?"

"It's quite interesting actually." Merlin replied. "About how some restaurants try to bribe her with gifts and stuff to get good reviews, about how one man kissed her and even talked about marriage."

Arthur was half listening to his friend, he was thinking about Mary Smith and when she would call. She had refused to give him her number but Arthur had given her his and she'd promised to call him.

"She's quite a looker," Merlin said, showing Arthur Gwen's picture.

Arthur stared at it in shock. It couldn't be. He doubted he would have recognized her as Mary Smith if he hadn't spent a lot of time staring at her today but he was sure.

Mary Smith was Guinevere Adams.

She probably thought that he had spent the day trying to make her give their restaurant a great review.

000

"You know he's going to find out who you are," Elyan pointed out.

"It's not like I lied to him," Gwen replied, defensively, "I just didn't correct his assumptions."

000

Arthur couldn't believe it.

Merlin was laughing so hard that Arthur wanted to hit him.

"You probably didn't let her get a word in edgewise," Merlin said. "You were too busy planning your future to let her speak, weren't you?"

"Shut up, Merlin."

000

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur waited with equal parts dread and hope for Guinevere's review of The Pendragon Red. Ever since he'd discovered that she was _the _restaurant critic he'd given up hope that she would call him. And he didn't call her either or even drop by The Camelot Review offices, although he wanted to do so so many times if only to let her know that he knew who she was but somehow he was able to restrain himself.

He wanted to be angry with Gwen, to hate her for lying to him but he couldn't. Instead he kept remembering how her eyes sparkled when she was amused about something, the way her mouth curved, the way she smelt of flowers and the way she said his name.

When he justified her actions – why she had to keep her identity secret when they had met in the park - to Merlin for the second time that morning, Arthur knew that he was serious trouble.

"The paper's here," Merlin said.

Arthur looked up at his friend and waited as Merlin went through it until he got to the Food section. Arthur really wanted to know what she'd written but he couldn't bring himself to look at the paper, instead he watched in agony as Merlin read the page at what seemed to him to be a snail pace.

Finally, after what seemed like a million years, but was really less than a minute and a half, Merlin looked up at his friend and said gravely, "you had to go and kiss her, didn't you?"

Arthur let out a breath and shook his head. He had blown it.

"Aren't you going to read what she wrote?" Merlin asked him.

"There's no need to," Arthur replied.

"You should read it." Merlin was holding back laughter.

Arthur took a deep breath and read the article. He couldn't believe it; it was good, better than good. He certainly hadn't expected a review like that. Pendragon Red was on its way back to the top.

He turned to Merlin who was laughing at him. "You're so easy," Merlin said to him. "You make it so easy." Arthur didn't care; Merlin could laugh at him all he wanted. The fact that Guinevere hadn't let their day together colour her review was good news. Suddenly, he wanted to walk up to her office and talk to her. The review had been the only thing standing in his way and it was over, done with. Guinevere wouldn't know what had hit her.

000

Morgana was excited.

Gwen could practically see the waves of excitement bouncing off her editor but she was able to stop herself from asking what was going on. She was sure that Morgana would tell her if it concerned her.

Gwen sat at her computer and continued with her work, she was happy about her Pendragon Red review and she hoped that the restaurant would get more visitors.

She had planned to work at home that day, she had four new hotel restaurant reviews to work on, but Elyan and Percy's teasing had made her leave. They had teased her about her article saying that she had written it to impress Arthur but she had denied it saying that it had nothing to with him, that The Red was that good. The boys had then decided that they were going to eat there to prove her wrong. Gwen had reminded them that she didn't care where they ate, the restaurant wasn't hers after all, but when Gawain had also joined the teasing so had decided to get herself out of the house.

Morgana got off the phone and walked to Gwen's desk.

"You have a meeting at three," Morgana told Gwen.

"Three? Meeting about what?" Gwen asked.

Morgana's phone rang again and as she answered she told Gwen, "Three, don't be late."

Gwen wondered who they were to meet. Occasionally the journalists had private interviews with high profile people – politicians, celebrities and members of the royal family, but at no time had Gwen ever been part of it hers was to go out and visit restaurants and other such places and write about them.

At three pm, Gwen entered the conference room. Morgana was already inside with the visitor. The man spoke and Gwen froze. It was Arthur Pendragon. She'd know his voice anywhere. What was he doing here?

"There you are," Morgana said when she saw Gwen. "This is our fearless critic, Guinevere Adams," she continued, "Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur and Gwen shook hands.

"Her reviews on The Red have been positive so far," Morgana continued, "but you never know when the tide will turn."

"Consider me fairly warned," Arthur replied.

Gwen had been holding her breath but now she began to breathe easier. He had obviously not recognized her; if he had she would have seen it on his face.

She waited for Morgana to tell her what the meeting was about.

"I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here," Morgana began; only to be interrupted by the entry of her assistant Grace, Morgana had to deal with an urgent matter. "Please excuse me," Morgana told them and left the room.

"So Guinevere, how did you really like The Red?" Arthur asked her.

"Like I wrote in my article," Gwen replied, "I think it was good."

"Good?" Arthur asked. "As I recall, you didn't actually use the word good in your article."

"I didn't actually use the word 'good'," Gwen replied, "but I used words to that effect."

"Words like amazing, great, you mean?" Arthur asked. Gwen was looking at him, he obviously wasn't serious but he seemed serious enough.

She nodded. When was Morgana coming back?

"Like, when a person says that their name is Mary when it is in fact Guinevere, you mean?"

"You know who I am?"

"Of course, I do," Arthur replied. "Did you think that disguise would fool anyone for long?"

Arthur wasn't angry in fact he seemed to be holding back a smile. Gwen looked at him in wonder and she was thinking about her reply when Morgana came back into the room and continued as though she'd never left. Gaius, the former editor of The Review, wanted Gwen to work with Arthur Pendragon on some sort of reality TV show about food and restaurants.

"I don't think I'm the right person for the job," Gwen told them.

"Uncle Gaius thinks you're perfect," Morgana said, "and frankly we need the money." Gwen was aware of the problems that the paper was having, the economy was bad, but she didn't see how she was the best person for the job_ and_ especially why she had to work with Arthur.

Arthur had been against the idea of becoming a TV personality, in fact when Merlin had suggested it a few months back, he had refused point blank but he had jumped at it when they had said he would be working with Guinevere.

He couldn't wait.

000

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
